This invention relates to a device for installing a child car seat in an automobile. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method of, and the construction of apparatus for, enabling a child seat to be strongly urged into the seat of an automobile while an automobile passenger seatbelt used to secure the car seat is fastened and tightened.
Car rental companies are required to temporarily secure a child seat in a rented car when the renter has a young child. The seat must be belted down so as to prevent any movement of the child seat relative to the automobile seat on which it is mounted. This requires that the installer exert a high degree of force on the child seat as it is being strapped in. Because of the cramped quarters in the rear seat compartment of an automobile which make it necessary for the installer to bend over the seat while applying pressure, there is a danger of serious back or other injury during the installation.